Baby Steps, Two New Beginnings
by brandysalvatorestylesgilbert
Summary: Ten Years after Giving birth to her daughter Bo. Bella Swan moves to Mystic Falls,Virginia in hopes to start over and start a new life with her daughter. but along the way Bella will re-meet her ex and find new love but most importantly. protect her daughter and her new friends from the supernatural.


**Baby Steps **

_**johnny Sequoyah as Bo Swan **_

_**marie avgeropoulos as Bella Swan**_

_This one's for the lonely, the one's that seek and find_  
_Only to be let down time after time_  
_This one's for the torn down, the experts at the fall_  
_Come on friends get up now you're not alone at all_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_  
_Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_And this part was for her_  
_And this part was for her_  
_This part was for her_  
_Does she remember?_

_It comes and goes in waves_

_This one's for the faithless, the ones that are surprised_  
_They're only where they are now regardless of their fight_  
_This one's for believing if only for it's sake_  
_Come on friends get up now love is to be made_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_  
_Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_And this part was for her_  
_And this part was for her_  
_This part was for her_  
_Does she remember?_

_It comes and goes in waves, I_  
_Am only led to wonder why_  
_It comes in goes in waves, I_  
_Am only led to wonder why_  
_Why I, why I try_

_This is for the ones who stand_  
_For the ones who try again_  
_For the ones who need a hand_  
_For the ones who think they can_

_It comes and goes in waves, I_  
_Am only led to wonder why_  
_It comes and goes in waves, I_  
_Am only led to wonder why_  
_Why I, why, why I fly_

_Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh_  
_Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh_  
_Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh_  
_Oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_ **Comes and Goes In Waves**_

**_Greg Laswell _**

Prologue

One...Two and again that pink strip kept on showing up. I ran a hand through my hair and pulled up all the pregnancy tests into a piece of toilet paper and tossed it into the trash. I washing my hands and leaned against the sink. How could I be so stupid so careless. But the bigger questioned how I could have gotten pregnant in the first place from gods sakes my first time was with a vampire who was over a 309 years old. I ran an hand through my hair and walked out of the bathroom downstairs into the living room where the Cullen's were in a deep conversation. I cleared my throat causing them to stop talking and look over at me. I blushed up their gaze and started playing with my fingers.

"Edward can I speak to you." I said he nodded and I turned around and my heels walking back up the stairs down to the end of the hallway were Edward's room was. Once we were inside he closed the door to give us some privacy,

"What's this about Bella and why do you look nervous?"he asked the concern showed in his voice. i bit down on my lip and walked over to Edward putting his hands in mine.

"Promise me you won't leave me or be angry with me after i tell you this." i asked. Edward placed a hand on my cheek and pecked my lips. see this is the man i loved someone who didn't make me feel like i was an idiot of anything i just hope he isn't angry when i tell him this.

"why on earth would i ever be angry with you Bella. i love you."Edward said i smiled at this and looked down at the ground letting out a breath.

"Edward,i'm Pregnant." i said. when i didn't hear anything from him i looked up to find him staring wide eyed at me but than his shock turned to disgust. he pulled his hands away from mine and shakes his head.

"Vampires can't give reproduce but you now...werewolves can."Edward said glaring at me the whole time. i furrowed my eyebrows and shake my head realizing what his was implying.

"Edward...no...i never cheated on you with Jacob."i answered. Edward only walked over to the door and looked at me.

"get out...i don't want to see you...i don't even want to now you because i trusted you Isabella and this is what you do...but i guess i should have know better all teenage human girls are whores."Edward spat the last part at me. i could feel the tears forming in my eyes. i walked up to Edward and smacked him hard across the face ignoring the pain in my face after. he was shocked my action but i didn't say anything i grabbed my stuff and left.

. . .

When i finally pulled into my drive away i just stayed there for a moment replying what happened inside my head. i slammed my hands against the wheel both angry and sad about the outcome of my revelation. i placed a hand over my mouth muffling my cries so not to alert Charlie. after a couple minutes i wiped my eyes with my sleeves and pulled my key out of the car stepping out of my car and walking into my house.

"Bells, that you?"Charlie asked i walked into the living room and took a seat with him on the couch. he looked at me and turned off the television.

"what happened Bells?" he asked. i pursed my lips and leaned into Charlie crying into his shoulder.

"He...he...l...left...me again." i cried. Charlie circles around my back comforting me. i pulled away from Charlie and whipped away my tears.

"why would he leave you again Bells."Charlie said furrowing his eyebrows. i now he never liked Edward but he was trying for me. and i guess now like any father he'd wondering why he's daughters boyfriend broke her heart yet again. but maybe this was also my fault for taking him back in the first place. i gulped not knowing if Charlie would react like Edward did or not.

"because...because, i'm Pregnant dad." i said. Charlie just sat there blinking not sure exactly what to do. he ran his hand through his hair and looked at me.

"are you sure Bells?"Charlie asked

"i took about sixteen different test i'm pretty sure dad." i said i was actually surprised he wasn't yelling at me or telling me to move out.

"well i now i can't tell you to get ride of it because your stubborn...but what are you going to do Bells." i hadn't really thought about it. with the finding out and being accused of cheating i didn't have time to think about what i wanted to do with my baby. i touched my stomach and smiled.

"i'm gonna keep it...i won't forgive myself if i killed it." i said Charlie nodded and scratched the back of his head looking around the house.

"well i don't think this house is good for a baby...what do you say about moving?"Charlie asked i looked at Charlie shocked but nodded my head.

"i think i move is a great idea...but where would we move to Dad?"i asked

"Mystic Falls,Virginia. it's where i grow up as i kid my mom's home is still their and legally it's yours bells." Charlie said i nodded and he turned back on the TV going back to his football game. i didn't have much to do so i decided to watch it as well.

_**Nine Months Later. **_

_**August 15**_

I smiled looking at my nine month baby bump. i placed my hands on it and smiled. in two weeks my little angel would be born. i honestly couldn't wait. her room was already set up here in forks and in Mystic Falls when i move there. which will be two weeks after i give birth to my daughter. yes it's a girl and i couldn't be happier. the only thing i was concerned about was if she'd ever ask me about her father. because right know i don't even want her to know that he abandoned us. i don't want her to ever feel like she is unwanted because if i have to which i know i will. i'll be a mom and a dad for my daughter. i was pulled out of my thought by a sharp pain in my stomach. i groaned grabbing my stomach. it's time i thought.

' baby's coming." i cried i could hear his footsteps and Sue's as the ran up the stairs to help me down into the car and off to the hospital.

{Time Skip}

"Okay Bella on the count of three i'm gonna need you push." said. i nodded getting myself ready gripping Sue's hand tightly. i remember my mom telling me this was the most painful part of a pregnancy.

"One"

"Two"

"Three...push Bella." i lifted up my body pushing as hard as i could and laying back down on the bed.

"again...One...Two...Three...Push." i did as told this time i was exhausted and in to much pain i couldn't do it again i couldn't

"come on Bella just one more time and we're good to go." i shake my head tears clouding my eyes. Sue touched my forehead.

"come on Bella, you can do this."Sue said i listened to her i can do this i lifted my body up and pushed again. i layed back against the bed i smiled spread on my face when i heard the sound of my daughters cried. she was here.

"can...can..i see her." i said holding out my hands a nurse smiled bringing her over and i took her into my arms touching her beautiful face smiling happily.

"Welcome to the World Bo Mikayla Swan." i said kissing her forehead.

**Note: so this was only the prologue the other Chapters. Bella and Bo will just be moving into Mystic Falls and Starting their lives. also Bo will be Ten years old not a child and she won't be a vampire but will have abilities. also how do you want Bella to be with Stefan,Damon sorry can't get anyone else because well Bella will be in her twenties. now she's nineteen years old. **


End file.
